


Tales of Arborea: Tyranthi

by SharedUniverseArchive



Series: Tales Of Arborea [1]
Category: TERA (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Other, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharedUniverseArchive/pseuds/SharedUniverseArchive
Summary: The first of the tales collected by Algo, a wandering bard, detailing the heroes of The Dream. First is the tale of a legendary Berserker.





	

 It all began, I suppose, with Shara. The Primordial Lovers were the first beings we know of. Father Arun, the east, calm and thoughtful, and Mother Shara, the west, energetic and passionate. It is said that, before the beginning of the world as we know it, The Primordial Lovers went to sleep, probably in each other's arms, and our world is The Dream they share. Their bodies are the continents on which we walk, their breath is the air we breathe. And we inherit their traits, as well. For some, Arun's wisdom, and for others, Shara's fury.

 Now we need to talk about being angry, and how to describe it. Anger, the feeling of wanting to lash out violently, is natural. Rage is worse, a deeper anger, when you start to lose your self-control. Then there's fury. Fury is generally the point where the average person's self-control is out the window. But for some, it gets worse. Some beings get even angrier, to a point that even thought itself ceases. This is the Berserker state, or as we call it, Shara's Fury. The more attuned one is to The Mother, the more passionate and angry one can become, and The Berserkers are those in close enough tune with Mother Shara to experience this deeply unsettling state of being. We study passion and fury all our lives, to come to our own conclusions about how it works and how to control it. The debate around the subject is more scholarly than one would expect, but I've already outlined the general theory.

 As for how the Berserkers came about, it's a story well-known in the iron halls of Kaiator. According to legend, The Berserker wasn't even a warrior at all before their first Fury. Supposedly, they were simply a farmer with an unnatural capacity for anger toward their neighbors. Of course, nobody knew at that time that the farmer was unconsciously channeling The Fury. The story goes that, during some sort of dispute, they attacked and killed one of their neighbors. The Berserker became even angrier, and after killing their neighbor, they just sort of marched forward. They marched through walls, floors, uneven ground, everything. They didn't care what they were destroying, and they didn't care if anything escaped them. They simply marched forward, annihilating anything in their path, until at last Kaia herself stood before the Berserker.

 Ultimately, Kaia alone could stand against The Berserker. So deeply had they sunk into Shara's Fury that they had become invincible, but Kaia too was invincible, and an unstoppable force met an immovable object. It was all Kaia could do to halt the Berserker, and then they came to blows. Long and hard the two fought on the plains of Kaiator without accomplishing anything, desolating the countryside around them. The only thing left to do was to duel unto mutual annihilation. That point was never quite reached, however, and it is said that the Berserker's body and the Goddess's gave out at the same time. Unharmed but exhausted, at the center of the destruction, the two collapsed together. Supposedly, when the two exhausted warriors awoke a whole week later, still collapsed in a heap on top of each other, The Berserker begged her for forgiveness so profusely that it took a divine invocation to get them to shut up long enough to be knighted as one of Kaia's Swords.

 Though the Berserkers know it as their origin story, The First Berserker is often used by others as a morality tale, used to illustrate the destructive horror unleashed when mortals become powerful enough to rival the gods. Personally, I completely understand that reading and consider it valid, though it somewhat offends me, and this very tale serves to highlight why. Not the tale I've already told you; this was just a prelude. A backdrop, shall we say, to the tale of another Berserker, one far more relevant to current events. To begin my collection on the stories of he and his companions, I tell the tale of Tyranthi, one of the warriors who won the Argon War- a true hero of our time.


End file.
